Episode 1441 (6th November 1974)
Plot Ernie and Emily are still at loggerheads over the breakfast table as he doesn't clear away his things. At the Camera Shop he gets annoyed when Emily gives Bet credit for her Majorca holiday snaps and accepts her apology with bad grace. Bet still refuses to admit to getting back several days earlier then she claimed. Annie and Betty agree to carry on prying. The Bishops fall out again at dinnertime when he changes the radio without asking. She then complains about the noise he makes when he eats his soup and the two continue their meal in silence. Derek Whitely turns up again in the Rovers. Bet is shocked to see him. Annie and Betty gleefully look on as the two sit down to chat. Ernie riles Emily when he asks her if he's drinking his tea quietly enough. Bet promises to give Derek the £70 he lent her for her airfare. He tells her that he wants to take her out. She's reluctant but agrees to find out what night she can get off. Instead, she asks Annie if she can spare her for a few minutes. Ken is depressed as it's the first anniversary of his marriage to Janet. Bet calls at the garage and asks Billy for a loan to pay Derek back. She admits to the mistake she made with Martin Barrett and that she wants rid of Derek. Emily admits to Ernie that sometimes she regrets marrying him. He's stunned. Bet returns to the Rovers, gives Derek his money and tells him she doesn't want to see him again. Len tells her that Derek is a great catch for her but she tells him that she's never attracted to the right man, only rats. Deirdre passes a distracted Ernie on the way to the garage, where she asks Billy why he hasn't bought her an engagement ring yet. He says he's broke but doesn't tell her about Bet. Ernie visits the Marriage Guidance Council. He avoids being seen and then enters the premises. Cast Regular cast *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Idris Hopkins - Richard Davies *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear Guest cast *Derek Whitely - John Evitts Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Camera Shop *Canal Garage *Marriage Guidance Council - External corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bet gets rid of a visitor - and Ernest gets to the end of his tether… *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,450,000 homes (5th place). Notable dialogue Betty Turpin (after watching Bet Lynch reject Derek Whitely): "What were all that about?" Annie Walker (sadly): "I don't know, and do you know something, dear - I don't think I want to know now." --- Bet Lynch: “When I do manage to meet marriageable material, nothing. They don't turn me on. Might as well be lumps o' coal. S'funny innit?” Len Fairclough: “What does turn you on?” Bet Lynch: “The rats, mate. Rats like Martin Barrett an' Frank Bradley, an' an ex-rat that pops up and lets me down. Not much to look forward to, is there?” Category:1974 episodes